


Rogai por nós, pecadores

by juliacalasans



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, Hurts So Good, M/M, Sibling Incest, So much angst
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2020-03-08 20:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18901771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliacalasans/pseuds/juliacalasans
Summary: O médico, no dia em que os vira pela primeira vez, dissera, como uma profecia, que seriam irmãos próximos.Ele só não sabia o quanto.





	Rogai por nós, pecadores

_1— Nascimento_

O quarto era monocromático e mal cheiroso, como o eram todos os quartos de hospital e, naquele momento, encontrava-se preenchido por um movimento nervoso; as enfermeiras caminhavam com passos ligeiramente histéricos para lá e para cá, levando e trazendo equipamentos, enquanto os médicos assistiam preocupadamente a mulher deitada na cama.

Aquele parto não estava sendo fácil. Era para ser apenas uma cesárea normal, sem nenhuma complicação, mas a cada minuto que passava, a chance de sobrevivência da mulher parecia menor e mais distante, os indicativos de todos os equipamentos ao lado da cama pintando um quadro não muito agradável para o futuro, que se refletia nos olhos de todos os enfermeiros na sala, afinal, não havia mais nada a ser feito por eles agora — se havia alguém que podia salvá-la agora, eram o médico e seu assistente. Os dois trabalhavam em uma consonância aperfeiçoada com anos de parceria, ignorando, forçosamente, o pavoroso clima da sala o clima da sala, cada vez mais carregado à medida que os procedimentos iam sendo feitos; nenhuma reação estava sendo assistida e as horas se passavam muito devagar.

— Não vamos conseguir — sussurrou o assistente, os olhos, única parte visível no rosto coberto pela máscara, rodeados por bolsas profundas de cansaço. — Ela já está desistindo.

— Pelo contrário. — E o médico, com uma calma deliberada em seus dedos precisos, fez mais uma manobra, sério como se aquela fosse sua última opção, e esperou. Durante um momento muito longo, nada aconteceu, a respiração fraca da mulher e barulho inconstante dos aparelhos sendo os únicos sons a romper a tensão do lugar até que, de repente, as máquinas voltaram a apitar de maneira estável e os médicos finalmente puderam respirar. Tinha funcionado, afinal; ela ia sobreviver. — Ela é uma lutadora.

Durante um minuto, ninguém fez absolutamente nada; apenas ficaram parados, observando o respirar estável da mulher, como que esperando por _algo_ , mas nada aconteceu. A mulher continuava viva e bem, estável e com bons indicadores, e sentindo a onda de exaustão descer sobre ele de uma vez só, o médico se afastou lentamente de sua paciente, cumprimentando o assistente e os enfermeiros com acenos gentis de cabeça. Era ótimo quando uma situação terminava bem, mas o cansaço vinha na mesma proporção; depois de tais ocasiões, ele sempre sentia que precisava se afastar um pouco do ambiente, arejar a cabeça e, naquele momento em particular, sabia exatamente aonde tinha que ir para conseguir o que queria.

O corredor lhe reservou uma fresca rajada de ar frio na face assim que começou a caminhar por ele, e, com um respirar fundo, foi como se o médico tivesse tirado um peso de cem quilos de seus ombros. Mais leve e distraído, ele caminhou pelos corredores do hospital, cumprimentando conhecidos com acenos fracos de cabeça, sentindo os pontos de tensão em suas costas começarem a doer em leves pontadas, até chegar ao seu objetivo: o berçário.

Como sempre fazia quando entrava ali, o médico se surpreendeu; para um lugar cheio de crianças, o berçário sempre estava anormalmente silencioso, os enfermeiros se movimentando com passos de pluma para não acordar os bebês, que, cada qual em seu bercinho, dormiam pacificamente, completamente inconscientes das famílias que os esperavam, das preocupações externas, das vidas que teriam que viver. Era uma perspectiva melancólica, mas o médico não podia impedí—la de aflorar; fazia parte de seu instinto naturalmente realista.

— Como está ela? – Uma das enfermeiras que acompanhara o parto dos bebês se aproximou, sussurrando baixinho. — Vai ficar bem?

— Os indicadores estão estáveis. — Ele sorriu de maneira aberta e transparente, algo que sempre fazia maravilhas com todo o seu rosto, dando vida a toda a apatia que lhe parecia tão característica. — Ela vai sobreviver.

A enfermeira também sorriu, parecendo satisfeita. Era sempre ruim ver crianças saírem da maternidade já órfãs de mãe, principalmente se os bebês em questão fossem irmãos — e gêmeos.

— Você quer vê—los? — convidou a mulher e, ante a afirmativa do médico, começou a caminhar delicadamente por entre os berços. Era uma cena bonita, todos aqueles bebês dormindo, e quando finalmente chegaram ao berçário onde os gêmeos dormiam, toda a tensão dele simplesmente derreteu. — Aqui estão.

A primeira coisa que ele registrou era que ambos eram bebês pequenos e mirrados — cabiam cada um na palma de uma de suas mãos — de pele lisa e escura e cabelos curtos, que se enrolavam como uma pequena penugem crespa em volta da cabeça de cada um. A segunda era que, enquanto dormiam em seu sono adorável, os dois estavam de mãos dadas — apertadas fracamente, sim, mas inegavelmente unidas. O quadro era muito bonito, e o médico se encontrou sem palavras.

— É uma cena linda, não é? — A enfermeira lhe lançou um olhar esperto. — Estão assim desde que os deitamos juntos.

Não era apenas uma cena linda — era quase fascinante.

— Isso dá uma boa impressão. Como se eles já fossem amigos... Já no útero. É bonito. — Ele escorregou a mão pelo vidro, suavemente. — Eles serão irmãos próximos.

— Acho que isso não cabe a nós dizer — a moça disse, o tom sério, mas quando ele a encarou, seus olhos continham um brilho esperançoso. — Mas as chances para eles são boas... Esperamos que sejam felizes.

Aquele era o anseio universal de todos do hospital para todo mundo — afinal, o que mais você desejaria para alguém o qual está salvando a vida? Mas, vendo aqueles dois garotos idênticos de mãos dadas no berçário... Parecia mais uma profecia do que um desejo — era algo que ele podia ver acontecendo, os dois irmãos em anos mais avançados, de mãos dadas daquela mesma maneira, correndo juntos, brincando, rindo um para o outro. Um bom prospecto.

O médico suspirou e piscou longamente; tinha conseguido o que havia ido buscar. E assim, com um último deslizar de dedos no vidro que o separava dos irmãos, ele enviou suas energias mais positivas para os bebês, despediu—se da enfermeira e saiu da sala — os gêmeos permanentemente sendo varridos da sua cabeça tão logo alcançou a porta.

 

>><<

 

_2 — Oito anos — Thomás_

_Ela sempre conta a mesma história todos os anos,_ pensou, entediado, ao ver a mãe se levantar da cadeira onde estava sentada e encarar todos os parentes com um olhar orgulhoso _. Será que não se cansa?_

Não se cansava; a resposta era óbvia. Em todos os aniversários de seus filhos gêmeos, Juliana fazia questão de repetir a odisseia de seu nascimento, fazendo questão de frisar todos os detalhes que tinha conseguido resgatar ao longo dos anos e que, a cada aniversário atravessado, tornavam—se cada vez mais constrangedores.

Thomás não queria escutar que tinha nascido de bunda virada para cima e que, segundo as suspeitas de Juliana, tinha sido aquele a chorar mais escandalosamente ao abandonar a barriga — claro, poderia ter sido Gabriel, mas ele era um bebê tão calminho que era difícil acreditar. Gabriel, a despeito da semelhança física assustadora entre os irmãos — que tinha desbotado muito pouco ao longo dos anos — era exatamente o oposto na balança de Thomás em termos de personalidade; onde o irmão era explosivo, ele era calmo, onde era arisco, ele era dócil, onde era rude, ele era cortês, onde era cheio de uma malícia muito pouco infantil, ele era inocente de uma maneira vulnerável. As pessoas costumavam manter Thomás à distância de uma maneira segura, mesmo que parecessem gostar dele, enquanto, a respeito de Gabriel, estavam sempre ansiosas para atraí—lo, para fazê—lo chegar perto, para conseguir um pouco da sua adorável atenção — que Thomás, secretamente, se orgulhava de ter na maior parte do tempo.

Ele e Gabriel eram melhores amigos, sempre. Onde estivesse Gabriel, lá estava Thomás, sem hesitações; onde Thomás se envolvia em problemas, Gabriel o protegia, mesmo que fosse um garoto tão amável que apenas a palavra “briga” o deixava quase todo empolado. Por isso, quando Juliana se levantou para contar a mesma história pela vigésima vez e Thomás olhou para o irmão, silenciosamente convidando—o a sair dali, Gabriel nem sequer piscou antes de concordar; as pessoas costumava sussurrar que o irmão dois minutos mais novo levava o dócil Gabriel para o mal caminho, mas a verdade era que nenhum dos dois renegava nenhuma aventura, principalmente se estivessem juntos para enfrentá—la.

Lentamente, os dois foram escorregando para fora da mesa, escapando dos olhares das pessoas, que, concentradas nos gestos enfáticos de Juliana — ela era ótima contadora de histórias, era fato — não tinham tempo para prestar atenção em dois moleques mirrados se esgueirando para fora da sala. No fim, mesmo que os almoços fossem para comemorar o aniversário dos gêmeos, eles sempre participavam como objetos de decoração, sendo tocados todo o tempo por mãos estranhas, colocados lado a lado para comparações do tipo _eles são tão idênticos!_ — como se Thomás ou Gabriel não soubessem disso — e admoestados todo o tempo, porque crianças são irritantes em eventos solenes. Não param quietas, querem tocar tudo, querem brincar, e nada disso é permitido.

A única graça daquelas festas eram os presentes — embora não fosse tão legal ganhar pares de presentes iguais. As pessoas tinham costume de achar que, só porque eram gêmeos, tinham os mesmos gostos, então os presentes para os dois sempre eram idênticos; não foi diferente naquele ano. Thomás torceu o nariz quando ganhou um carrinho de brinquedo — ele gostava de ler, tais coisas não o agradavam muito — ao mesmo tempo em que Gabriel se esforçou para sorrir enquanto agradecia à Tia Maria pela enciclopédia, embora Thomás soubesse que o livro iria ficar meses e meses no fundo do guarda—roupa até que finalmente Juliana decidisse dar um fim naquilo.

Eram os malefícios de serem gêmeos — coisas que às vezes incomodavam, mas que nunca eram o suficiente para manchar a alegria que ele sentia quando Gabriel sorria, como fez no momento em que se viram longe de Juliana e de sua história pela repetitiva. Pelas horas seguintes, estariam livres para brincarem e irem onde quisessem, até que finalmente a mãe notasse sua presença e mandasse chamá—los de volta, com aquele olhar afiadamente simpático que prometia um sermão no momento em que estivessem só os três.

Não que eles se importassem muito — levavam o sermão juntos, afinal, e tudo o que enfrentavam juntos era apenas detalhe.

— Ela sempre conta a mesma história — reclamou Thomás, caminhando distraidamente pelo corredor, Gabriel silencioso a seu lado. — A gente não precisa escutar a mesma coisa quinhentas mil e seiscentas e quatorze vezes.

Gabriel riu. Thomás, no início, inventava números grandes porque o irmão os achava engraçados, mas, depois de um tempo, dizê—los acabara se tornando alguma espécie de hábito.

— É uma história legal — ele disse, simplesmente. — Faz a gente parecer muito especial.

— Não, não faz! Faz a gente parecer uns bebês idiotas.

— Nós éramos bebês. — Gabriel falou com condescendência, como se estivesse discutindo com alguém _muitos_ anos menor que ele. — Agora somos crianças. Ela gosta da gente. Por isso conta essa história. — Ele riu ao ver o bico que o irmão fazia. — Vamos ver os brinquedos que a gente ganhou! Talvez tenha salvado alguma coisa, aí a gente pode brincar!

Como acontecia com alguém sugestão que qualquer um dos gêmeos dava, a proposta foi imediatamente acatada; os dois deram as mãos e correram para o quarto da mãe, onde os presentes estavam guardados, empilhados em um enorme monte em cima da cama de casal. A tarefa de abrir os presentes eram sempre supervisionada por Juliana depois que as festas acabavam — depois de alguma saias justas, relacionadas com falta de tato social de Thomás para esconder sua decepção com os presentes que ganhava, ela preferiu começar a fazer aquilo em privado —, mas como a mãe não estava ali para ralhar com eles, os irmãos, depois de um rápido olhar cúmplice, se jogaram na tarefa mais divertida do mundo; rasgar papel de presente.

Como o esperado, os presentes vinham em pares iguais; mesmo depois de anos, seus parentes ainda não haviam aprendido a lição. Dois pares de chuteiras, porque Gabriel adorava futebol, duas miniaturas de carrinhos de Fórmula 1, porque Gabriel tinha fascinação nas corridas, dois bonequinhos lutadores de kung fu, porque Gabriel lutava kung fu — os presentes tinham claramente sido comprados pensando em Gabriel e seus gostos, dos quais Thomás compartilhava muito pouco, mas o mais novo não se importava. No meio da pilha de presentes que ele sabia que não aproveitaria, havia algumas coisas que ele podia salvar, como dois cadernos com canetas — provavelmente vindos de sua tia Doris, da qual ele era particularmente próximo —, alguns livros infantis, dois players de música — um presente que os dois aproveitariam, porque a música era algo que amavam de paixão —, um cd de música eletrônica, que Thomás adorava, apesar de a mãe considerar pouco adequada para a idade e outras minúcias, que, apesar de tudo, o deixaram bastante feliz.

A tarefa de abrir os presentes consumiu vários minutos e, quando finalmente terminaram, os dois se jogaram na cama, em meio ao monte de papel rasgado, encarando—se divertidamente.

— Ganhei uma chuteira nova! — comemorou Gabriel, feliz. — Eu bem que estava precisando.

— Duas chuteiras, na verdade. — Thomás bagunçou o cabelo dele. — Eu não vou usar esse troço, aperta meu pé. E dá chulé. Eca.

Gabriel riu alto.

— Queria que você jogasse futebol comigo. Ia ser bom. A gente ia fazer passes maneiros um para o outro, porque nós temos o truque de ler mentes...

— Isso ia ser falta, não? A gente ler a mente um do outro?

— Ia. — O irmão lançou—lhe um olhar travesso. — Mas quem liga? Era só o juiz não ficar sabendo. Meu time sempre perde, são todos pernas de pau.

— E você não.

— Eu não! — Gabriel fez uma careta. — Eu faço todos os dribles! Eu até dei um chapéu no menino do outro time, que nem o Ronaldinho Gaúcho! Mas na hora de passar a bola para fazer o gol... O Henrique errou.

— Mas também... — Thomás sorriu levemente. — É o Henrique!

Os dois riram juntos por um breve momento, embora não houvesse muita graça na afirmação, até que enfim as risadas morreram naturalmente; e durante alguns minutos, os dois nada fizeram além de ficarem ali, deitados, lado a lado, os dedos se tocando minimamente enquanto encaravam o teto do quarto.

— Mamãe vai matar a gente. — Gabriel disse enfim, sua docilidade o impedindo de levar a coisa com olhos completamente despreocupados, a voz um pouco apreensiva. — Abrimos os presentes antes do fim da festa.

— Sim, ela vai — concordou Thomás. — Ou... Não. É o nosso aniversário. A gente pode dizer que é o nosso dia e pedir para ela ficar boazinha.

O irmão deu um suspiro cético.

— Duvido.

— Eu também. — Os dois riram de novo. — Fazer o quê? Você quer fugir? Ela vai achar a gente de qualquer jeito.

Gabriel apertou sua mão com força.

— Não. Vamos ficar aqui. Está legal.

— Estamos fazendo oito anos. — Para Thomás, aquilo parecia simplesmente surreal. — Daqui a pouco estaremos na _faculdade..._

— Eu vou ser jogador de futebol! Nada de faculdade! Você viu o que a tia falou? Que tem que fazer aquele tal de ENEM? Não quero saber disso. Vou ficar rico que nem o Ronaldo!

Thomás lhe lançou um olhar provocativo.

— Você não joga bem igual ele.

— Jogo sim! Você tem que ver!

— E se você for jogar futebol, a gente vai se separar! Eu vou fazer alguma coisa e você vai viajar um montão, porque os jogos são em _várias_ cidades! A gente vai ficar um tempão sem se ver! — Aquela perspectiva parecia simplesmente impensável para Thomás; um mundo onde Gabriel não estivesse por perto simplesmente não existia. Gabriel estava _sempre_ por perto; ele podia contar nos dedos de uma mão as vezes em que os dois tinham sido apartados por tempo o suficiente para que sentissem saudades. — Isso é chato.

O irmão olhou para cima com tristeza, como se não tivesse pensado na perspectiva ainda.

— É verdade. Não tinha pensado nisso. E agora?

— A gente pode perguntar para a mamãe. Ela deve saber. — Thomás disse com a voz mais suave que conseguiu naquele momento; ver a expressão chateada de Gabriel o deixava triste. — Ela sempre sabe, não é?

— Claro! — O irmão se animou imediatamente, como se nunca estivesse ficado magoado, seu rosto se iluminando todo com a nova perspectiva. — Depois que ela xingar a gente por ter _abrido_ os presentes antes da hora, a gente pode perguntar.

Thomás sorriu, mas não disse mais nada, e o quarto se mergulhou novamente em silêncio. Ele era o irmão mais novo, mas muitas vezes sentia como se não fosse — como se fosse o irmão mais velho protegendo a inocência de sua contraparte, porque Gabriel era muito mais ingênuo do que ele jamais seria. Thomás tinha consciência dos olhares, do que as pessoas falavam, do que elas pensavam a respeito dos dois, de como elas achavam que Gabriel funcionaria melhor sem ele, porque Thomás era simplesmente _muito_ introvertido para conseguir a simpatia de quem tentava se aproximar — e isso não era culpa dele. E aquela mesma consciência o levava a pensar sempre em um futuro onde Gabriel não estaria com ele; porque em algum momento isso aconteceria, claro. Eles não ficariam juntos para sempre, todas as famílias se separavam! Mas toda vez que ele mentalizava aquele futuro... Só conseguia enxergar branco. Não existia.

Ele amava Gabriel — e aquela foi a primeira vez em que se deu conta da intensidade daquela afirmação. O irmão era tudo que tinha. Se o perdesse...

Mas aqueles pensamentos eram complexos demais para um menino de oito anos.

Thomás segurou a mão do irmão com mais força e fechou os olhos.

— Feliz aniversário — disse, porque percebeu que não tinha dito aquilo ainda, porque às vezes, certas coisas não precisavam ser verbalizadas... Embora fosse bom escutá—las assim mesmo. — Feliz oito anos.

— Para você também.

E mesmo que não tivesse olhado para ele, Thomás sabia: Gabriel estava sorrindo.

 

>><<

 

_3 – Treze anos – Gabriel_

O dia em que ele se deu conta foi terrível.

Tudo começara uma semana antes, quando Thomás entrou na cozinha no momento do almoço, sentou—se à mesa, serviu—se de macarronada e fez seu pronunciamento, entre uma garfada e outra, tão simplista e objetivo como se estivesse comentando sobre o tempo:

— Mãe... Sou gay. — E foi assim. Cru. Sem nenhum rodeio, sem nenhuma preparação; apenas a facada no coração de sua mãe, que parou o caminho da colher entre o prato e a boca e ficou encarando o filho, esperando que ele risse e dissesse que era tudo uma grande piada... Mas não era. — E estou namorando um cara. Chama Felipe. Vou trazê—lo aqui para você conhecê—lo assim que der.

Juliana não disse nada; apenas engasgou com sua comida uma vez, tentou falar mais duas, três e, enfim, olhou para Gabriel — sentado do outro lado da mesa, comendo sua macarronada calmamente —, os olhos cheios de desespero _gritando_ um pedido de socorro. Claro. Ela não sabia o que fazer. _Lide com ele você_ — _você é a única pessoa que sabe o que fazer com esse moleque mesmo._

O único problema era que, naquela situação, Gabriel também não sabia.

Ele sabia que Thomás estava apaixonado por alguém, porque o garoto tinha lhe dado uma ou duas pistas, mas aquilo vinha lhe matando, porque aquela fora a primeira vez na história que Gabriel notara que o irmão tinha feito esforço — tinha tentado com afinco — em manter um fato escondido dele. Thomás não tinha dado nomes, não tinha lhe contado nada sobre a pessoa, não tinha lhe explicado o motivo de suas escapadelas noturnas do quarto; no fim, Gabriel não exatamente sabia que o irmão estava apaixonado e sim _sentia isso,_ pois conhecia Thomás, sabia o modo como ele agia, conseguia ler seus atos como um livro aberto... Ele _conhecia_ o irmão — ou achava que conhecia. Porque, naquele momento, enquanto ele comia calmamente seu macarrão com movimentos precisos, Gabriel mal conseguia conter a própria raiva; a mãe _nunca_ saberia, mas ele _também_ estava escutando aquela notícia pela primeira vez e a sensação de traição era simplesmente terrível.

Sorriu para a Juliana.

Às vezes, Gabriel tinha a impressão de que as pessoas faziam uma leitura errada da personalidade de si e de seu irmão, rotulando os gêmeos nos típicos estereótipos de “extrovertido zen” e “introvertido atormentado” — e de acordo com sua própria experiência, o garoto sabia que a coisa ia muito além disso. Dos gêmeos, apelidos carinhosamente pelos colegas de _a dupla imbatível,_ Gabriel podia ser realmente o mais extrovertido, mas guardava consigo uma carga enorme de estresse e rancor que ele nunca deixava aparecer; aquele episódio não ficaria fora da conta. O olhar de Thomás era calmo, quase frígido e, quando os dois se encararam, cada um em um oposto da mesa, Gabriel conseguiu sentir a aura de _eu não me importo nem um pouco com isso, não me importo nem um pouco com você_ — que inevitavelmente lançou uma onda de fúria por seu corpo.

Ele armou um soco na mesa, mas mudou de ideia no último segundo, suavizando o movimento para um leve tapa, sabendo, contudo, que os olhos de Thomás não tinham perdido sua intenção inicial; o irmão pareceu vacilar pela primeira vez. _Bom._

— Sente—se, Thomás. — Gabriel manteve a voz baixa e controlada, indicando a cadeira para o irmão com um gesto cortês. — Isso é uma surpresa. Conte—nos sobre ele. Felipe, não é? De onde ele surgiu? É um bom garoto?

As perguntas estavam sendo feitas com uma gentileza encorajadora e Juliana encarou—o como se o filho fosse seu anjo salvador — ela nunca captaria o tom afiado das frases, olhos cerrados de Gabriel para o irmão em uma fúria fria porque ela não estava acostumada com esses detalhes, ao passo que Thomás sim. De repente, ele se parecia muito com um bicho acuado e Gabriel sentiu uma onda de prazer ruim; ele devia estar dando todo o suporte ao irmão, não fazendo aquele jogo psicológico que ele sabia que Thomás odiava.

A sensação de traição, contudo, não fazia coisas boas para seu juízo.

— Ele é da minha sala de inglês — cuspiu Thomás de volta, encarando—o como quem pede desculpas. Gabriel desviou os olhos. — Eu gosto dele. Você vai gostar dele também, mamãe. — O irmão se voltou para Juliana, parecendo minimamente desesperado agora, tentando trazê—la de volta à vida; a mulher ainda se encontrava congelada na posição em que estava no momento em que Thomás dera a notícia. — Eu _realmente_ estou apaixonado. Me desculpe.

 _E é para ela que ele pede desculpas, certo?_ Gabriel se levantou, afastando o prato com um gesto brusco. Não estava com mais com fome. _Ela nem absorveu a notícia ainda!_

— Não há nada para se desculpar, não é mesmo, Thomás? — O tom dissimulado fez a temperatura do cômodo cair em vários graus e Thomás fechou os olhos, anuindo de leve com a cabeça; ele tinha entendido qual era a questão ali. — Não é nenhum crime. Você só se apaixonou. Super normal. Vou dormir. Pode ficar. Ela é a mãe, afinal, você precisa explicar tudo nos mínimos detalhes, não é mesmo? Boa noite.

E saiu da cozinha, furioso, com vontade de socar uma parede, estupidamente nervoso, a cabeça começando a doer, mas ainda assim controlado — porque ele era Gabriel, afinal, e estar sempre bem fazia parte do papel.

Não demorou cinco minutos para que Thomás viesse atrás dele, mas Gabriel não lhe concedeu uma conversa naquela noite, nem na seguinte. Na verdade, uma semana depois, os dois ainda não estavam conversando, a briga mais longa de seus treze anos de existência, e todos os seus amigos, colegas próximos, até mesmo Juliana — a mãe mais lesada do mundo — tinham notado que algo estava errado, embora não soubessem o que era; ambos os irmãos se recusavam a falar sobre o que estava acontecendo.

Gabriel não podia dizer muito sobre os motivos do irmão para não falar nada sobre a situação, mas sabia sobre os seus — e a verdade era que nem mesmo _ele_ sabia o que estava acontecendo. No dia em que Thomás chegara em casa com a notícia, jogando—a na cara de Juliana e Gabriel daquela maneira, ele estivera errado, claro, mas não era nada que valesse uma semana de gelo; os dois tinham resolvido brigas por motivos muito piores em cinco minutos. Naquele momento, Gabriel estava _bravo, furioso,_ mas não conseguia mais dizer o porquê e muito menos conseguia encarar Thomás nos olhos — Thomás que tinha levado o tal Felipe para a sua casa visitá—los e, no cúmulo da falta de tato social, Gabriel tinha se recusado a sair do quarto para vê—lo. Agora se arrependia. Queria ter um rosto para odiar.

_Mas odiar por quê?_

Ele não sabia. A ideia de seu irmão namorando alguém lançava uma raiva fria por seu corpo por mil motivos e eles se embaralhavam muito depressa, a ponto de Gabriel não conseguir isolá—los direito; ele se sentia abandonado e sozinho, traído e trocado, com ciúmes, com inveja; ciúmes do tal Felipe que não tinha culpa de absolutamente nada e inveja de seu irmão, que tinha conseguido se apaixonar por alguém antes dele. Porque Gabriel sonhava em se apaixonar, sonhava em ter uma boa relação com uma boa garota e se odiava por não conseguir retribuir aos sentimentos de suas coleguinhas. Ele queria gostar de alguém também e ele não podia perdoar Thomás por ter chegado na sua frente.

E assim os dias se passaram, solitários e desagradáveis. Gabriel e Thomás eram inseparáveis no colégio, faziam todos os trabalhos juntos e, uma vez separados, parecia que havia algo permanente faltando, algo que o deixava aleijado, porque seus hábitos eram todos pautados na presença do irmão. Ele ainda guardava lugar na fila para o irmão, mesmo sabendo que não precisava, ainda esticava os olhos para ver se a cantina estava vendendo os salgadinhos dos quais Thomás gostava, procurava uma mesa que tivesse dois lugares livres para sentar e sempre se sentava sozinho, virando—se eventualmente para fazer algum comentário com alguém que não estava lá. E era terrível. Gabriel queria pedir desculpas, mas não sabia como, porque ele _nunca_ pedia desculpas — nenhum dos dois pedia, na verdade. As brigas dos irmãos se resolviam naturalmente, mas aquela nunca se resolveria; Gabriel sabia disso e, apesar de tudo, estava disposto a aguentar.

Algo que, aparentemente, Thomás não estava.

Na noite do sétimo dia de silêncio, Gabriel chegou em casa às oito da noite, depois de uma sessão particularmente pesada de kung fu, e jantou com sua mãe, uma ocasião tensa onde ela tentou manter uma conversa amena com ele, como vinha tentando fazer desde que percebera que os irmãos não estavam bem um com o outro, e Gabriel respondeu apenas o necessário. A única conversa longa dos dois naqueles sete dias havia sido sobre Thomás, onde Juliana havia confessado estar confusa com tudo aquilo — não esperava por um _namorado,_ mas, afinal, que mãe esperava? —, sem saber como agir, e Gabriel havia aconselhado—a a simplesmente agir normalmente. Ele nunca reparava na ironia daquelas situações, o garoto aconselhando a própria mãe; era simplesmente natural para ele dizer coisas maduras e parecia ser por isso que Juliana confiava mais nele do que em si própria. Quando ele disse que homossexualidade não era doença, que obviamente ela não iria esperar por aquilo, mas que era obrigação dela ser um bom suporte para Thomás, ela o escutou, e desde então a vinha seguindo à risca — o que dava a Gabriel uma sensação de felicidade e impotência. Tinha ajudado o irmão, mesmo que indiretamente, mas ainda não se sentia feliz com isso. Aquele namoro não o deixava feliz. Aquele namoro o dava náuseas.

Quando se despediu da mãe e foi para o quarto, Gabriel estava preparado para repetir pela sétima vez seguida seu melhor método para ignorar Thomás — colocar os fones de ouvido e se virar de costas para ele, de modo que, mesmo no mesmo quarto, eles parecessem estar a quilômetros de distância —, mas, daquela vez, o irmão parecia estar preparado. Gabriel até tentou reproduzir o ritual novamente, colocando uma música de rap qualquer na maior altura que seus ouvidos conseguiram suportar e cobrindo a cabeça com o travesseiro, mas não adiantou muito; ele conseguiu sentir Thomás se sentando na cama ao seu lado, logo depois se deitando e enfim abraçando—o por trás, as mãos subindo por sua barriga até a orelha para retirar os fones. E, sem ação, petrificado pela proximidade, Gabriel permitiu.

Não era a primeira vez que ficavam próximos — eles davam as mãos o tempo inteiro e se abraçavam com muita freqüência — mas aquela uma semana distante de Thomás parecia ter mudado completamente a perspectiva que Gabriel tinha dele. Não era mais seu irmão, aquele que havia brincado com ele durante doze anos, que costumava chamá—lo para fazer coisas erradas, mesmo que Gabriel fosse aficionado por regras, que gostava de levá—lo para todo lugar desconhecido apenas para ensinar—lhe coisas... Não. Aquele era seu irmão estranho, que estava _namorando,_ que tinha se apaixonado, enquanto a mente de Gabriel era infantil demais para tais coisas — aquele Felipe tinha conseguido dividi—los em patamares de maturidade, colocar Thomás num degrau superior, deixar Gabriel se sentindo a criança que ele talvez fosse. No fim, ele não sabia.

— Você me desculpa? — Thomás pediu, a testa apoiada na parte de trás da cabeça do irmão, a voz saindo quase numa lamúria. — Eu sei que eu devia ter te contado. É só que... eu estava tão feliz com o Felipe e eu fiquei com medo de que... Que você fosse achar nojento. Me achar nojento. Porque eu gosto dele e dizem que homens não devem gostar de mulheres.

Havia tanta miséria na voz de Thomás que Gabriel ficou imediatamente com raiva de si mesmo; super protetor como era, ele sempre tinha se prontificado de que ninguém iria ferir seu irmão e, no fim, tinha sido ele mesmo a deixá—lo naquele estado. Com um suspiro, o mais velho se virou no aperto dos braços de Thomás, cauteloso para não quebrar o abraço, até que os dois estivessem face a face, as testas coladas.

— Eu jamais ficaria com nojo de você. Eu fiquei com raiva por ter sido deixado de fora. — _E por outros motivos._ — Não tem motivo para nojo. É normal. Você se apaixonou, não é? Tem que ficar feliz.

Thomás respirou fundo na escuridão e seus olhos brilharam de repente, como se ele tivesse acabado de ganhar a melhor notícia do ano.

— Você não me acha nojento? — Ele se aproximou ainda mais, empolgado, a voz (ainda oitavando) oscilando hilariamente entre o grave e o agudo. — Não me acha nojento ou... Repugnante?

Gabriel piscou. O irmão estava tão perto e, na penumbra do quarto, seu rosto não era exatamente visível, mas Gabriel não precisava de luz para enxergar Thomás; ele já conhecia seu rosto de cor, todos os detalhes, desde a curva da orelha, idêntica a sua, até uma falha na sobrancelha vinda de uma brincadeira idiota do mais novo com canivetes aos nove anos de idade. E, ainda assim, naquele momento, foi como se Gabriel o visse por uma perspectiva completamente nova, não como o gêmeo que era, como o garoto que todos diziam ser seu reflexo, mas sim como Thomás, o garoto baixo, franzino, de cabelos que ele nunca cortava por falta de paciência com cabeleireiros, alguém completamente diferente. Porque Gabriel nunca tinha considerado a si mesmo alguém bonito, apenas comum — mas naquele momento, ele percebeu que Thomás era a pessoa mais bonita que ele já tinha conhecido.

E entendeu o porquê de ter ficado furioso, o porquê dos sete dias de frieza, o porquê de ter ignorado Felipe, o porquê de aquele namoro desgostá—lo tanto. Entendeu o porquê de nunca ter gostado de ninguém, de nunca ter olhado para suas coleguinhas, nem para seus coleguinhas, nem para ninguém com olhos que não fossem daquela mera amizade infantil — porque Thomás era seu primeiro em tudo e, claro, tinha que ser sua primeira paixão.

Por um segundo, Gabriel conseguiu se sentir feliz — tinha sua resposta — antes de uma onda de sentimentos controversos o assaltasse por completo. Repugnância, nojo... Aquelas eram coisas que ele devia sentir por si mesmo, percebeu. Porque se apaixonar por seu próprio irmão não era certo, era contra as leis de Deus, era contra as leis da terra, era contra as suas próprias leis... Era contra tudo. Ele se perguntou o que Thomás acharia se um dia soubesse. Ele se perguntou se conseguiria lidar com isso.

Mas, naquele instante, não importava muito. Ele deixaria para se preocupar depois, quando estivesse sozinho, quando Thomás saísse escondido para se encontrar com Felipe novamente, deixando Gabriel sozinho e se retorcendo de ciúmes; aí sim ele se preocuparia. Naquele momento, seu irmão ainda estava esperando uma resposta.

— Eu — respondeu, segurando o rosto do irmão entre as mãos e dando—lhe um beijo casto na testa. — Jamais odiaria você. E você pode acreditar em mim quando digo isso.

 

>><<

 

_4 – Dezesseis anos – Gabriel_

Em alguns dias, ele perdia seu tempo se perguntando se era algum tipo de idiota masoquista; em outros, ele simplesmente concluía que ainda não haviam inventado palavras ruins o suficiente para definir o que era. Nos piores momentos, naqueles onde ele olhava para o céu e se perguntava _por que eu, meu Deus, e por que com ele?,_ ele se definia como alguém terrível, nojento, asqueroso e desprezível, mas aqueles termos mal arranhavam a superfície de sua miséria.

Com apenas dezesseis anos, a palavra que mais se aproximava de conseguir defini—lo era amargura — Gabriel era um amargurado, e por mais que a razão e todo o resto dissessem que aquilo não era sua culpa, não havia remédio para o modo como o remorso o corroia por dentro. Porque na mesma proporção com que sentia culpa, ele sentia paixão, sentia desejo, sentia ânsia de toque, e como o destino não era seu amigo... Sentia tudo aquilo pela pessoa errada.

Ele tinha sido idiota em pensar, no momento em que percebera que gostava de Thomás, que aquilo ia ser uma paixão passageira — a cada dia mais, Gabriel era levado a acreditar que aquele garoto seria o primeiro e o único que amaria pelo resto de sua vida. Era fácil notar isso, porque tudo em Thomás era simplesmente fascinante, um deslumbre que se renovava _todos os dias_ — o modo como o irmão sorria para ele quando conseguia escrever algo que achava particularmente bom, o jeito como ele caminhava, o seu corpo esguio e magro, o modo como o cabelo, sempre mal cortado, caía sobre sua testa, uma franja não intencional que carregava em si um charme inigualável. Até mesmo nos momentos em que o irmão falava de seu namorado — atualmente de nome Rafael; Filipe rodara aproximadamente dois anos antes —, coisa que apenas machucava Gabriel, o garoto não deixava de amá—lo.

Na verdade, nada que Thomás fizesse afastaria o que o irmão sentia por ele. Era um caminho sem volta; ele já estava no inferno, abandonado e sozinho. Não havia um diabo a quem ele pudesse abraçar e tornar as coisas melhores. Tudo o que havia era sua própria vida, onde os fatos se organizavam de uma maneira que apenas machucava, mas que, no fim era a mais certa; que Gabriel se virasse para dançar conforme a música.

E ele estava tentando.

Mas com dezesseis anos nas costas, três deles mergulhados em um tipo esquisito de transe, não era como se aquilo fosse particularmente fácil — e naquele dia então, ia ficar ainda pior. Deitado em sua cama, olhando para a janela como se o sol lá fora fosse lhe apresentar alguma solução mágica para seu problema, Gabriel pacientemente adiou seu destino, esticando suas piscadas, desejando que o sono calmo de seu irmão durasse para sempre; porque, quando Thomás acordasse, Gabriel passaria pelo pior dia de sua vida desde o momento em que se dera conta do quão errado era um irmão estar apaixonado pelo seu gêmeo.

E a lembrança das lágrimas amargas derramadas naquele dia ainda era _muito_ vívida.

— Bom dia — disse Thomás, espreguiçando—se na cama ao lado, encarando Gabriel com seu típico rosto matinal amarrotado. A luz do sol estava batendo em seu rosto, fazendo—o franzir os olhos, e ele sorriu de maneira brilhante para o irmão; Gabriel sentiu seu coração se apertar. — Pronto para o melhor acampamento da sua vida?

_Um acampamento no meio do nada só comigo, você e o seu namorado? Não._

— Não. — Ele deliberadamente evitou olhar para o irmão. — Você sabe que eu detesto mato. Detesto mato, detesto mosquitos... Eu sou da cidade, Thomás. — Arriscou um olhar de esguelha; Thomás o encarava divertidamente. — Você é que tem fixação com mato, nunca vi.

— Não sou exatamente aficionado por mato, mas você sabe que o Rafael é. — Ele se espreguiçou na cama. — Ah... A gente vai chegar lá com o sol tão alto no céu, vamos ficar mortalmente suados. Que saco. Detesto suor.

— Mas ainda assim está indo para o meio do mato, onde não tem ar condicionado. — Gabriel sorriu para ele. — Não te entendo.

Thomás fechou os olhos, recebendo a pancada verbal com uma expressão orgulhosa, e se levantou da cama. Ele ainda dormia com o mesmo pijama horroroso de ursinhos que ganhara no aniversário de doze anos dos dois, que caía de maneira quase cômica no seu corpo atual de dezesseis, apertando—se em lugares estranhos, como os ombros e as pernas — mas Thomás se recusava a parar de usá—lo, pois fora presente de Doris e Doris era sua tia favorita. Ele ficava fofo assim.

Ele ficava fofo de qualquer jeito.

— Você já arrumou suas malas? As minhas estão prontas desde anteontem. — Thomás caminhou lentamente até o guarda-roupa, esfregando os olhos de maneira sonolenta, e se despiu distraidamente, curvando-se só de cueca em direção às gavetas a procura de outras roupas. Gabriel engoliu em seco. — Os tablets, celulares, mp3 e qualquer outra coisa eletrônica ficam, hein? Vamos viver como índios, não se esqueça.

Gabriel gemeu desgostoso.

— Eu bem que tento, mas você _não deixa_ — reclamou, e Thomás o encarou divertidamente enquanto deslizava uma camiseta por cima de sua cabeça. — Eu nem sei por que eu estou fazendo isso! Ir para o meio do mato com você e o seu namorado unicamente para ser picado por mosquitos, ou, pior, para segurar vela enquanto vocês dois transam na barraca do lado... Eu tenho a cara de quem gosta de sofrer? Não responda.

 _Eu também não sei por que continuo falando esse tipo de coisa._ Ele suspirou de forma dolorida quando Thomás piscou, parecendo constrangidamente feliz. _Só me causa transtorno._

 _—_ Ahhh... — O irmão deu um sorriso malicioso. — Eu não mandei você terminar o namoro com o Douglas, sabe? Ele era gente boa, bem apessoado, bonito... Provavelmente garantiria que você ficasse chupando outras além do seu dedo enquanto eu me divirto com o Rafael.

Gabriel colocou língua para ele, um gesto perfeitamente natural, mas que lhe custou muito naquele momento, e rapidamente desviou os olhos; Thomás nunca deixaria de invocar Douglas, o que não o fazia deixar de se perguntar se aparecer com aquele namorado não fora um grande erro.

Douglas fora sua única tentativa de ser _normal —_ na qual ele não foi muito bem sucedido. Pouco depois que Thomás assumiu sua homossexualidade para Juliana, Gabriel, ciente de que não ia conseguir guardar segredo da mãe por muito tempo, fez o mesmo. Não era como se aquilo fosse uma grande surpresa, até porque ele e Thomás, gêmeos como eram, acompanhavam um ao outro nos aspectos de suas vidas que podiam seguir, e Juliana lidou com o fato até mesmo com certa indiferença — _você tem um namorado para me apresentar também? Não? Bom. Eu não teria dinheiro para fazer nenhum jantar mais chique por enquanto, mesmo —_ o que foi bom.

Thomás, contudo, ficou exultante, e buzinou na cabeça dele por meses para que arranjasse um namorado — com afinco em seu objetivo, ele passou a arrastar Gabriel para todas as festas nas quais ia com Felipe, tentando empurrar o irmão para cima de todo homem bonito que dava mole. Estranhamente, eram muitos e, certo dia, cansado do falatório do irmão e do cunhado em sua cabeça — da maneira mais masoquista possível, ele e Felipe tinham ficado bem amigos —, Gabriel encontrou Douglas, sentado no balcão de uma boate tomando vodca pura e pensou _por que não?_

Acabou dando certo à sua própria maneira; Douglas tinha dezesseis anos na época, trabalhava com aprendizagem em uma modeladora e era um cara muito gentil. Seus beijos eram como plumas e ele tinha uma conversa mansa, gentil, de forma que Gabriel se descobriu _realmente_ apegado a ele, mesmo que não do jeito que as pessoas esperam que um namorado goste do outro, e resolveu que ia levar a coisa a frente. Houve saídas de casais, tardes inteiras com Thomás a jogar longas conversas fora com Douglas, e como tudo o que era bom, acabou durando muito pouco; sensível aos sentimentos dos outros como era, Douglas terminou com ele depois de pouco mais de seis meses de namoro, dando-lhe um beijo gentil nos lábios enquanto dizia as palavras que ainda perseguiam o garoto em alguns pesadelos: _você já o ama, mas o jeito como você se culpa acaba com você. Tente lidar com isso, Gabu. É a única coisa que você pode fazer, afinal._

Eles tinham se separado depois disso, seus caminhos aos poucos os levando para direções cada vez mais diversas, mas, mesmo à distância, Douglas continuava sendo, até os dias atuais, além do melhor amigo de Gabriel, o único que sabia sobre seu sentimento a respeito do irmão — que de nada conhecia sobre nenhuma das duas coisas, o que Gabriel pensava ser melhor.

— Fazer o quê — ele resmungou, levantando-se preguiçosamente da cama e arrastando os pés até a porta. — Pelo menos você geme pouco.

Era um daqueles comentários que doíam em Gabriel como facas no momento em que deixavam seus lábios, mas que a intimidade arrancava dele antes que ele pudesse pensar sobre — malefícios de estar apaixonado pelo próprio irmão, ele lembrou a si próprio. Enervado, Thomás olhou para ele, os olhos cerrados, e ambos sabiam que se ele tivesse aquelas peles brancas de porcelana, teria corado. Ao invés disso, entretanto, Thomás apenas riu alto, divertido, e acompanhou o irmão para fora do quarto.

 _Estou me torturando._ Gabriel olhou de esguelha para o irmão enquanto entravam na cozinha. _O Douglas com certeza me mataria por falar essas coisas_... Mas Douglas não estava ali e ele se abstinha de sentir mais culpa.

Juliana tinha saído para trabalhar mais cedo, então os dois tomaram café sozinhos, conversando amenidades. Mesmo passando quase todo o tempo aceitável socialmente juntos — eles tinham suas próprias vidas agora, de forma que não podiam mais ficarem grudados todo o tempo —, os dois nunca ficavam sem assunto para falarem, e as conversas com Thomás eram sempre agradáveis, mesmo que, em uma medida igualmente forte, deixassem Gabriel se sentindo frustrado. Conversas eram tudo que ele poderia ter, afinal, enquanto Rafael tinha _tudo._ E às vezes, só às vezes, ele se cansava de fingir que estava tudo bem.

Não estava _nada_ bem.

— São quase nove da manhã — observou Thomás, acordando Gabriel de seus pensamentos. — O Rafael chega aqui daqui a pouco. E você ainda não arrumou a sua maldita mala!

— Eu não quero arrumar a mala! Eu não quero ir — chorou Gabriel, levantando-se com a mesma animação com a qual um condenado se direcionaria para sua forca. — Vou levar toda a minha boniteza para o meio do mato só para ela ser sugada por meia dúzia de mosquitos!

— Você está contando que eles vão te querer, né? Comigo lá, quem iria querer chupar _você?_

Gabriel não respondeu; já estava no quarto, enfiando suas roupas de qualquer jeito na mala. E pensando que aquilo seria _muita_ tortura; mais do que ele sequer podia imaginar.

Rafael apareceu quase quinze minutos depois; Gabriel pôde ouvi-lo chegar, os barulhos do carro — do qual o cunhado se orgulhava de maneira quase ferina — sendo estacionado na rua e os ruídos que Thomás fez de satisfação tornando o fato inegável. Estava na hora de sofrer. Gabriel terminou de fechar sua mala, não sem alguma dificuldade, e saiu do quarto, respirando fundo enquanto preparava o psicológico para encontrar o casal na sala.

Tudo seria mais fácil se Gabriel simplesmente odiasse Rafael, se conseguisse vê-lo apenas como o concorrente de si que ele era, em termos mais radicais — mas o cunhado era legal para cacete, o que tornava a coisa quase impossível. Thomás parecia fazer aquilo de propósito, arranjar namorados legais que não precisavam de esforço nenhum para se tornarem amigos de seu irmão, e Rafael não seria diferente; os dois compartilhavam o mesmo gosto para música, por esportes de luta e tinham personalidades bastante parecidas, o que tinha tornado a amizade dos dois quase natural. Além do mais, Rafael fazia bem para seu irmão, que motivos ele tinha para ficar com raiva? Gabriel era o único doente ali — o único que não conseguia se apaixonar pelas pessoas corretas.

— Olá para as pessoas — ele disse, entrando na sala e forçando seu melhor sorriso para o casal. — Coloquei tudo na mala, tomara que lá tenha uma tomada para eu carregar meu notebook...

— GABRIEL.

— Ai, desculpa! — Ele levantou as mãos para o alto, rendendo-se, fazendo uma careta feia para o riso disfarçado de Rafael. — Eu não tenho culpa se você nasceu bicho do mato, _eu_ sou normal!

Rafael crispou os lábios, lutando para manter uma postura digna.

— Você está a personificação da animação... Aposto que está aqui por livre e espontânea pressão do seu Thomás, não é? Ele já me disse que você detesta mato.

— RAFAEL. — Thomás cerrou os olhos para os dois. — É só vocês dois juntarem que só brota merda, sinceramente... Parem de falar besteira, ao invés de disso, me ajude a levar essas tranqueiras para o carro e SIM, EU ESTOU FALANDO DE VOCÊ, RAFAEL.

Ele saiu irritado da sala, arrastando a mochila com uma expressão enfezada no rosto, e os cunhados trocaram um olhar divertido por um instante, Rafael carinhoso como quem diz _ele é uma peça, né_ e Gabriel sorrindo fracamente, sentindo novamente aquele incômodo tão familiar.

 _Nunca vou ficar livre disso_. A sua sorte era que ele estava acostumado — sua capacidade de familiarização era a única coisa com a qual ele ia poder contar naqueles dois dias, e Gabriel confiava que ela seria suficiente. _Se não for..._

Ele preferia não pensar na possibilidade.

A viagem foi relativamente tranquila; como de praxe em qualquer passeio de carro, Gabriel sentiu sono e rapidamente dormiu, seus fones de ouvido berrando Skrillex em seus tímpanos enquanto Thomás e Rafael conversavam sobre qualquer coisa no banco da frente. Como não tinha sido convidado para a conversa, Gabriel não procurou saber. As paisagens da Serra Da Canastra passavam velozes pelo vidro do carro, uma profusão de verde em contraste com um céu nublado, típico de janeiro, que o fez gemer internamente. A única coisa que faltava para aquilo ficar tão ruim quanto parecia ser era eles pegarem chuva no meio do mato, isolados de tudo, apenas para terminarem o passeio com um resfriado...

Eles chegaram ao ponto em que iam acampar à uma da tarde e quando terminaram de montar o acampamento, meia hora depois, estavam encharcados. Tinha chovido e era oficial; a coisa não podia piorar.

Ou era nisso que ele que ele queria acreditar.

— Nossa, Gabriel — troçou Rafael, rindo ao tirar a franja comprida de Thomás de seu rosto —, você está com uma cara de quem acabou de tomar uma chuva geladíssima na cabeça.

Gabriel cerrou os olhos para ele, sabendo que havia alguma graça na pergunta, mas não sentindo nenhuma vontade de tentar captá-la.

— Ah, jura? — resmungou, a voz cheia de uma acidez não exatamente proposital, mas que ele ficou feliz por ter aparecido. Não era como se ele pudesse mentir sobre como a situação era desagradável, afinal; mesmo que seu cabelo não fosse comprido como o de Thomás, que estava grudando insistentemente em no rosto de seu irmão, suas roupas encharcadas e frias o incomodavam, um peso extra do qual Gabriel estava ansioso para se livrar. — E está fazendo um sol de rachar aqui, né?

Thomás riu, parecendo pouco afetado pelas palavras do irmão.

— Nos deveríamos entrar, mas nós só encharcaríamos a barracas, então...

— Então pegamos o resfriado aqui fora mesmo — Gabriel retrucou, com tanto mau humor presente na frase que apenas ele pareceu suficiente para fazer chover pelo resto da semana. Até mesmo o garoto sentiu, franzindo as sobrancelhas levemente; quando retornou a falar, ele tentou forçar um sorriso convincente por seus lábios, entrelaçando seus dedos uns nos outros como fazia em todas as vezes em que estava incomodado. — Ah... O que vamos fazer, então? Eu mal consigo escutar vocês com essa chuvarada.

— Vamos jogar algum jogo — sugeriu Rafael, depois de um curto minuto de silêncio entre os três, o ruído grave da chuva preenchendo a tensão de maneira satisfatória. — Chegue aqui para perto, Gabriel... A gente pode jogar aquele jogo de palavras começadas com a mesma sílaba!

A ideia não era má; dando de ombros rapidamente e agitando a poça d'água que se formara ao seu redor, Gabriel se levantou e chapinhou os pés para perto do casal, sentando-se rapidamente no lugar onde antes estivera seu irmão, agora naturalmente aconchegado no colo do namorado. _Pelo menos alguém está feliz com essa situação._ De repente, Gabriel quase agradeceu pela chuva; sem ver tudo direito, aquela imagem não o afetava com tanta força. _Só com a força de sempre. Talvez Thomás estivesse certo sobre Douglas... Ele sempre foi bom em me distrair e, a princípio de conversa, nem me deixaria entrar nesse programa de índio..._

— Ok, eu decido a sílaba... — Thomás disse, sorrindo de maneira maldosa, e Gabriel piscou assustado contra as gotas de água. Tinha literalmente viajado. — Palavras iniciadas com Ga e eu começo: Gabriel.

O irmão franziu os olhos para ele por um segundo, mas depois de ter ficado claro que o irmão não conseguia vê-lo, disse sua própria palavra, Rafael dizendo a dele na sequência e, em pouco tempo, os três estavam rindo, a chuva em segundo plano naquela brincadeira que Gabriel considerava ridícula — muito em parte porque Rafael e Thomás adoravam joga-la quando estavam entediados, e tudo o que envolvia o casal causava um sentimento ruim em Gabriel —, mas na qual acabou ingressando animadamente. Talvez fosse apenas a sede de vitória, ou a mecânica simples de procurar palavras começadas com a mesma sílaba — aparentemente simples, na verdade, porque gastas as palavras óbvias, o jogo virava uma espécie de campo de guerra —, mas, quando deu por si, Gabriel estava gritando as palavras, envolvido, rindo da hesitação dos adversários e fazendo caretas quando eles faziam o mesmo consigo. Coisas de jogo.

Meia hora depois, a chuva tinha parado, e Thomás vencia o jogo com uma palavra que Rafael argumentou não existir, mas como ninguém tinha um dicionário à mão, ficou impossível de confirmar. As árvores pingavam suavemente após a chuva, um som suave, e nenhum dos três disse nada nos minutos que se sucederam ao fim do jogo; não havia nada para ser dito. Sentindo-se quase em paz, Gabriel se deixou cair para trás no chão encharcado, levantando respingos de água enlameada que fizeram Rafael e Thomás reclamarem, e sorriu um pouco, só um pouco, para o céu que se abria, revelando algumas nesgas de azul.

— Ainda é cedo. — Acabou dizendo, não acreditando nas palavras que estava prestes a proferir; mas no fim, já estava ali, a chuva já tinha passado, ele demoraria uma vida para secar e do que adiantava ficar reclamando? Se ele levantasse o próprio espírito, disposto a se divertir, talvez aquilo se tornasse realidade. – Não me digam que jogar jogos de palavras é a única coisa divertida que tem para se fazer por aqui.

Thomás levantou o tronco rapidamente do colo do namorado e sentou-se no chão molhado, encarando o irmão com uma surpresa amplificada pelo estado de seu cabelo enlameado, que jogava suas pontas em todas as direções; uma cena miserável que pareceu absolutamente maravilhosa quando o irmão lhe sorriu, satisfeito.

— Claro que há coisas divertidas para si fazer aqui. – Thomás olhou para Rafael brevemente e apertou a mão do namorado de leve, o que quebrou automaticamente todo o encanto aos olhos de Gabriel. Novamente em trevas. Aquelas oscilações ainda o matariam um dia. – Venha. Nós vamos te mostrar.

Futuramente, ele jamais admitiria que foi divertido, jamais diria que ele riu várias vezes, jamais confessaria que a companhia do irmão e do cunhado, ao mesmo tempo em que culpadas pelo seu mau humor, tinham sido capazes de colocá-lo naturalmente para cima; mas independente do que ele admitisse ou não, Gabriel jamais poderia negar para si mesmo que essas coisas eram verdadeiras.

Eles saíram andando sem nenhum rumo definido, apenas com a bússola e a sorte para se orientarem, o que, numa leitura mais sóbria, Gabriel admitiu ter sido um pouco suicida, mas que naquele momento pareceu uma _ótima_ ideia; e por horas e horas, eles andaram em círculos pela mata atlântica, conversando amenidades e falando mal de pessoas aleatórias, rindo sobre os tombos que tomavam — não foram poucos —, relembrando acontecimentos do passado dos irmãos sobre óticas menos infantis — o que deixou Gabriel ao mesmo tempo triste e feliz por perceber o quão mais próximo ele e Thomás já tinham sido, principalmente em comparação com dias atuais. No fim de tudo, quando finalmente conseguiram reencontrar o acampamento, a noite começando a despontar no céu, exaustos, eles dividiram a melancia mais gostosa que Gabriel jamais comeria novamente e foram atrás de algum jeito de se banharem, o que conseguiram em uma das centenas de estreitas lâminas d’água que o parte tinha em sua extensão. Acabaram tomando banho todos juntos, a escuridão da noite lhes garantindo a privacidade necessária, a ponta dos dedos de Gabriel coçando com a proximidade nua do irmão ao mesmo tempo em que ele dizia para si mesmo que ser um pouquinho mais racional não doeria nem um pouco.

O banho acabou sendo uma tortura — mas nem isso estragou o dia. Quando enfim voltaram ao acampamento pela última vez naquele sábado e se deitaram, os três lado a lado, olhando para o céu estrelado enquanto conversavam sobre absolutamente nada relevante, Gabriel admitiu para si mesmo que sim, estava se divertindo; se porque tinha baixado demais as expectativas ou porque estava _realmente_ divertido, ele não sabia muito bem dizer.

— Lembra que eu queria ser astrólogo quando eu era pequeno? — disse Thomás, a voz saindo pastosa por causa do sono. — Eu achava que se eu estudasse as estrelas, elas iam me dar poderes. Fiquei chateadíssimo no dia que a minha professora me disse que isso não acontecia. — Mesmo que não estivesse olhando para ele, Gabriel pôde escutar o sorriso em sua voz. — Na verdade, aquela professora foi a principal responsável pela morte precoce da minha inocência. A mulher não tinha senso de humor, Jesus.

— Engraçado que ela também dava aula para mim e nada disso ocorreu. Eu queria ser mágico e ela nunca me disse que a coisa não funcionava. — Gabriel riu baixinho, ainda sem deixar de encarar o céu. — Eu descobri por contra própria, mesmo. Eu só consegui fazer aquele truque da moeda chorona funcionar e mesmo assim, você mentia em todos os outros só para me deixar feliz. Belo irmão você é.

— Você ficava bonitinho de cartola e chorava por qualquer coisa, eu jamais iria quebrar seus sonhos dessa maneira. — Thomás passou a mão na cabeça de Gabriel em um afago leve, fazendo o irmão se virar para encará-lo; ele estava deitado, o rosto fresco do banho ostentando uma serenidade quase milenar, e Gabriel de repente sentiu inveja, muita inveja. Porque ele jamais estaria em paz daquele jeito. Nunca. O que ele tinha feito para merecer aquilo? Por que ele, de todas as pessoas da terra, tinha que ter sido escolhido para viver aquele tipo de sentimento, no qual ele não podia depositar esperança nenhuma? — Você era o mais inocente de nós dois. Tudo mudou tanto.

— Inocente, eu?

— Sim. — Thomás sorriu e também voltou seus olhos para ele; pareciam estrelas, tais como as do céu. — Eu era o gêmeo de quem ninguém queria chegar perto por ser introvertido e arisco demais. Você sinceramente brilhava. A lógica diz que eu deveria ter te odiado, mas a verdade é que eu acho que nunca fui capaz disso, de te odiar, e não é que eu já não tenha tentado... Mas é mais forte que eu.

 _Eu te entendo._ Gabriel fechou os olhos, o humor irônico da situação causando-lhe uma vontade devastadora de gargalhar. _Eu te entendo melhor do que você pode imaginar._

— Lembra daquela história que a nossa mãe contava em todos os aniversários nossos? — Ele procurou a mão do irmão e apertou, sentindo leve satisfação quando o aperto foi retribuído. — Nascemos, demos as mãos e os médicos do hospital disseram que nós seríamos melhores amigos? Então. Acho que eles amaldiçoaram a gente. Agora estamos presos nessa. — _Mais eu do que você._ — Se um dia você quiser culpar alguém, culpe o médico.

Thomás deu um sorriso fraco e virou a cabeça de volta para o céu, que estava glorioso. Extenso, escuro e sem fim, uma manta brilhante a cobrir a Terra com uma imensidão de milhares de estrelas, o espetáculo era de encher os olhos, e Gabriel ficou sinceramente na dúvida para qual direção olhar; o céu era lindo, sem dúvidas, mas ele tinha tão poucas oportunidades de admirar seu irmão sem parecer estranho de sua parte...

O céu perdeu a disputa. Em silêncio, Thomás olhando para cima, Rafael completamente esquecido, Gabriel absorveu novamente seus traços, seus próprios traços espelhados, mas que nunca pareciam seus quando olhados de fora. Thomás tinha algo de fino, elegante, agradável em seu rosto, enquanto Gabriel era alguém simplesmente comum. Nada demais. Filho de Juliana, o cara do kung fu, irmão de Thomás. Sem maiores acréscimos.

— Sabe — disse Thomás, depois de um silêncio tão longo que Gabriel já tinha começado a sentir sono —, eu sempre soube que você ia mudar. Que _nós_ íamos mudar. Que um dia nós nos distanciaríamos, porque, mesmo gêmeos, nós não somos grudados um no outro, temos nossas vidas, mas... Eu sempre, sempre, lidei mal com o fato de que um dia você ia embora, e continuo lidando até hoje. A gente precisa se separar um do outro, mas eu continuo enfiando você nos meus programas de casal... — Fez um gesto curto para Rafael, que dormia um sono suave. — Levando você para todo lugar onde eu vá, pedindo sua opinião para tudo...

Cada palavra doeu em Gabriel com a força de uma pequena facada. Palavras de irmão, amor de irmão, tudo de irmão — e ele era um doente tão grande que escutá-las já não o satisfazia, já não lhe causava mais conforto. Ele precisava de mais que puro amor fraternal na mesma medida em que sabia que aquilo era tudo o que teria. O que era terrível. Ele pensou se devia se afastar, entrar na barraca, dormir e torcer para não ter _sonhos,_ mas ao invés disso, da maneira mais masoquista possível, Gabriel se aproximou do irmão, de forma que, quando Thomás se virou para encará-lo, os rostos dos dois ficaram a centímetros de distância um do outro.

E mesmo sabendo que nada aconteceria, ele prendeu a respiração, porque era um idiota que nunca deixaria de _esperar,_ porque ainda sentia que tinha _chance._ Porque simplesmente gostar de sofrer.

— Eu não consigo mentalizar um futuro meu onde você não esteja lá, Gabriel — completou Thomás, suavemente, sorrindo para ele através do infinito de três centímetros que os separava. — E isso vai ser um problema para mim no futuro, você não acha?

Gabriel quis dizer tantas coisas, desde as verbais como um _eu também_ até as não verbais como beijar o irmão até que os dois estivessem transando ali mesmo, porque Gabriel nunca tinha paciência para tais rodeios, mas nenhuma delas era suficiente. No fim, aquelas palavras eram bonitas, mas só reafirmavam uma situação que ele detestava; eram irmãos. O destino tinha levado o conceito de alma gêmea ao pé da letra demais. Nada mudaria.

— Eu acho — ele acabou dizendo, a despeito de tudo o que pensou e pensaria, sentiu e sentiria, sabendo que aquilo era o máximo que ele conseguiria de seu irmão —, que você sobrevive.

Os dois riram. E ali, desconfortavelmente deitados no chão, dormiram.

Mais à noite, quando acordou, Gabriel pôde ouvir o irmão e o namorado transando. Era uma situação estranha e ele soube que deveria virar a cabeça para voltar a dormir, para ignorar aquilo, para esquecer, mas ao invés disso, permaneceu de olhos abertos até o momento em que acabou. Como um lembrete para si mesmo. Talvez assim acordasse, talvez assim um dia caísse na real.

Mesmo que, naquele momento, tudo o que caísse eram suas lágrimas, escorrendo silenciosamente pelas maçãs de seu rosto.

 

>><<

 

_5 – 18 anos frescos – Thomás_

Gabriel tinha começado a fumar.

Thomás sabia disso porque o flagrara no ato, cigarro na boca aceso e fumaça saindo das narinas, num dia em que se encontraram casualmente no meio da rua, ele correndo para chegar a tempo de assistir à primeira aula do cursinho pré-vestibular enquanto o irmão vinha na direção oposta, parecendo pouco preocupado, despojado, pouco envergonhado por ter sido pego por seu irmão — parecendo com o exato tipo de pessoa que Juliana tinha os ensinado a vida inteira a _não_ ser. Assustado com o que estava vendo, Thomás falhou no cumprimento, apenas erguendo a mão para mostrar que tinha visto Gabriel enquanto encarava o cigarro na boca dele com o mais puro horror, e o irmão notou isso; em uma sequência lânguida, ele desceu os olhos para o cigarro em sua boca e os ergueu novamente para Thomás, deliberadamente dando de ombros em seguida. O recado não verbal era claro e dolorido; _eu não me importo._

E realmente não se importava. Na primeira oportunidade que teve, Thomás ralhou com ele, gritou impropérios sobre como aquilo iria destruir sua vida e como ele detestaria ver o irmão morrendo com um câncer de pulmão, mas em nenhum momento Gabriel o respondeu ou sequer pareceu estar prestando atenção; ele tinha um olhar distante, como se estivesse em qualquer lugar que não ali, escutando quaisquer palavras que não as irritadas de seu irmão, e depois de perceber que estava falando com a parede, Thomás se foi, irritado como nunca antes estivera. Que seu irmão se matasse, então, se era isso que ele queria. Ele não iria ao velório de um idiota.

Aquilo pouco condizente com a habitual amizade entre os dois, tão pouco que Thomás se arrependeu das palavras no exato momento em que as pensou, mas a dinâmica das coisas era assim agora. Ele estava lutando por um futuro, procurando entrar em uma faculdade que fosse boa para ele, dando braçadas a torto e a direito para encontrar seu próprio caminho, porque isso o fazia se sentir _bem_ — enquanto Gabriel estava calmamente deixando a vida passar por ele, sem pressa, parecendo tão pouco preocupado que irritava. Eles nunca haviam tido uma fissura tão grande em seus pensamentos, nunca tinham caminhado para lados tão diametralmente opostos de um mesmo espectro, e Thomás conseguia ver os danos que aquilo estava fazendo para a relação dos dois — ele e o irmão praticamente não se encontravam mais, as conversas dos dois tinham perdido a graça e, embora ele jamais pudesse confirmar isso, a impressão que a situação lhe passava era que Gabriel estava deliberadamente lhe evitando.

E ele não tinha tempo para correr atrás. Na verdade, ele não tinha mais tempo nem para si mesmo; passava os dias com a cara enfiada nos livros, química e física lhe descendo amargas pela garganta enquanto ele se forçava a engoli-las, estudando matérias no cursinho, correndo para lá e para cá pagando vestibulares, inscrevendo-se em provas, e concursos, não deixando nenhuma oportunidade passar. Quando tinha tempo para si mesmo, o que era quase nunca, ele dormia, cochilos longos que faziam Juliana compará-lo a um zumbi e, por isso, Gabriel tinha sido jogado para o terceiro plano de sua vida. Não porque Thomás queria isso, mas porque o irmão simplesmente não se dispusera a acompanhá-lo; dera sua benção para o que quer que Thomás fosse fazer, mas tinha dito que não o acompanharia.

 _Não mais._ Haviam sido as palavras dele, um tom apático, mas firme, e Thomás não se viu encontrando outras para respondê-lo. _Nossas vidas se separam aqui._

Ele tinha ficado com raiva de Gabriel no começo. Raiva dele por nem sequer tentar, por abandoná-lo naquele maremoto de responsabilidades, por simplesmente se misturar nas sombras de sua vida, assistindo ao espetáculo com aquela apatia que, do nada, tinha se instalado em seus olhos para não sair mais, mas sua irritação não durara. No fim, ele simplesmente sentia saudades do irmão, dos momentos que passavam juntos, do modo como ele ria, do jeito como eram cúmplices. Já fazia meses que aquela situação incômoda tinha se instalado e estava o matando por dentro, fazendo-o se perguntar exatamente porque aquilo lhe doía tanto, porque não ter Gabriel o deixava se sentindo sozinho e incompleto.

Ele amava Gabriel. Mas a que ponto? E por que a afirmação lhe parecia tão mentirosa?

A resposta veio num dia atípico, onde ele saiu mais cedo do cursinho pré-vestibular e, disposto a não fazer mais _nada_ naquele dia além de descansar, foi embora para casa. Eram dez da noite e cidade estava parcialmente movimentada, alguns carros passando em alta velocidade, balançando as roupas e cabelos dos jovens que saíam para se divertir, rindo e conversando entre si, esbanjando animação enquanto Thomás voltava para casa se sentindo uma mula de carga. Era trabalho demais, estudo demais, coisas demais. Aquilo ia acabar o matando.

Ele abriu a porta cuidadosamente para não acordar a mãe e entrou, pé ante pé caminhando até a cozinha para preparar alguma coisa para si mesmo. Uma mistura de arroz dormido, feijão, ovos e farinha de mandioca lhe rendeu uma gororoba razoavelmente comestível, que ele mastigou com certa dificuldade enquanto ia para seu quarto, cada passo lhe soando como uma tortura. Tudo o que ele queria era um bom banho e cama, e Thomás se deu ao luxo de imaginar essas coisas por alguns curtos segundos até o momento em que ele abriu a porta.

Porque aí, todos os pensamentos foram varridos de sua mente; ele só tinha olhos para a cena que estava vendo.

Gabriel estava sentado em sua cama, de frente para a janela, os olhos ligeiramente fora de foco e um cigarro pendendo languidamente nos lábios cheios, lançando formas sinuosas para o ar noturno acima. A luz da rua o cobria obliquamente, de forma que ele se parecia com uma pintura de um artista famoso, com um modelo de perfume masculino ou com aqueles artistas de Hollywood que querem pagar de caras maus — ele se parecia com um monte de coisas, com tudo e com nada, mas não se parecia com seu irmão. Seu irmão não era bonito daquela forma, porque Thomás não considerava a si mesmo particularmente bonito, e seu irmão não tinha tal sensualidade na apatia dos gestos. Seu irmão era dócil, um conforto, um porto seguro, e o Gabriel que ele estava vendo não lhe mostrava nenhuma dessas coisas.

O irmão aparentemente não o vira entrar e, na porta, Thomás tentou organizar os próprios pensamentos. Desde quando não _olhava_ para Gabriel direito? Ele mal conseguia se lembrar da última vez em que tinham se encarado nos olhos, coisa que tinham o costume de fazer frequentemente quando eram mais jovens. Fazia meses? Ele não tinha certeza, mas, mesmo que tivesse, o irmão não tinha se tornado _aquilo_ nos últimos meses; onde estavam os olhos de Thomás, durante toda a adolescência dos dois, para não terem visto aquela mudança? Ele admitia que sua puberdade fora egoísta e egocêntrica; com medo de ficar sozinho, ele tinha se empenhado em estar sempre namorando e em manter seu irmão sempre por perto, de certa forma o impedindo de seguir seu próprio caminho.

Mas de nada adiantara. Em que momento tinha perdido Gabriel para as circunstâncias? Em que momento a vida o tinha tirado dele daquele jeito?

— Eu nunca pensei em você como um suicida — ele disse, entrando no quarto, o encanto da cena se quebrando no exato momento em que Gabriel olhou para ele, parecendo surpreso. — Mas vendo você assim, até que se encaixa.

— Não sou um suicida — Gabriel respondeu com uma careta. — Só... Me libertei.

Thomás caminhou até ele, lenta e decididamente, e sentou-se ao seu lado na cama. Parecia a primeira vez em eras que estavam tão achegados, mas mesmo a proximidade física não disfarçada o abismo emocional; ainda que lado a lado, parecidos demais em suas aparências, os dois poderiam ser tomados por duas pessoas completamente diferentes, Gabriel em sua sensual apatia, Thomás em sua vivaz indignação.

— Se libertou... De quê?

— Disso. — Gabriel abriu os braços e fez um gesto amplo, indicando o entorno. — Eu não sei. Eu me sinto livre pela primeira vez em muito tempo, sabe? Como se eu não precisasse ser do jeito que os outros querem. Eu sou só eu.

— E você é alguém que quer se matar.

— Não! — Gabriel riu fracamente. — Fumar me faz sentir... livre. Como se nada pudesse me parar. Como se eu pudesse ir para qualquer lugar, fazer o que eu quiser.

Thomás estudou seu rosto por um momento; apático, triste. Conformado. Mas com o quê? Qual era a realidade tão terrível que havia transformado Gabriel naquele monstro resignado? Ele se achegou, arregalando os olhos de forma magoada quando Gabriel se afastou quase imediatamente.

O tinha perdido.

E doía.

 _Eu o amo._ A frase veio naturalmente, uma constatação antiga, que ele sempre fazia quando pensava no quão vazia seria sua vida sem seu irmão, mas ali ela ganhava uma nova ótica. Não apenas o amava, como o irmão que era. O _amava._ E o estranhamento daquela conclusão o fez se sentir ao mesmo tempo desconfortável e alerta, relembrando-se de todos os momentos de sua adolescência em que tinha desejado o irmão secretamente, seus sentimentos borbulhando por trás de sua consciência, que insistia em convencê-lo de que era apenas amor fraternal. Não era. Nunca fora.

Aos oito anos, Thomás tinha dito a si mesmo que não conseguia imaginar um futuro onde Gabriel não existisse e ali, dez anos depois, nada mudara.

— Me dê um. — Ele estendeu a mão, bufando irritado ante a expressão de confusão de seu irmão. — Me dê um cigarro. Me ensine a fumar isso daí. Quero sentir um barato também.

Gabriel sorriu, o que parecia ser seu primeiro sorriso verdadeiro em meses, e toda a tosse, garganta ardendo e dores de cabeça no dia seguinte pareceram valer a pena. Thomás sentiu que os tinha reaproximado. E uma vez que nunca poderia tê-lo, que as regras sociais nunca lhe permitiriam tal deleite, ele decidiu que pelo menos iria voltar a relação dos dois aos velhos tempos.

 

>><<

 

_6 – 18 anos antigos – Gabriel_

Thomás tinha mudado bastante nos últimos meses e Gabriel não sabia exatamente o que pensar.

Durante todo o ano anterior e uma pequena parte de seus dezoito anos, ele e o irmão tinham se afastado bastante, muito em parte por sua culpa, embora os compromissos excessivos de Thomás também tivessem tido um peso interessante na conta; com o irmão para lá com o cursinho, para cá com os estudos e dormindo todo o tempo restante, tinha sido fácil para Gabriel sair de jogo, e muito menos doloroso também.

Ele nunca diria que não sentia uma falta maldita de seu irmão — de estar com ele, do modo como costumavam fazer coisas divertidas juntos —, todos os dias, em todos os momentos, mas conseguia ser sóbrio o suficiente para admitir que a distância era muito melhor. Quando não via Thomás, Gabriel não o desejava, não se reprimia, não tinha aqueles malditos sonhos onde o fodia até que o irmão gritasse, e era melhor assim. Ele não gostava de se sentir um doente e essas ocorrências tornavam a coisa um pouco difícil.

Thomás tinha aceitado a distância com certa cautela no começo, crescendo em mágoa a cada vez que se viam, até o momento em que, do nada, começara a fazer todos os esforços para uma reaproximação. E como nunca conseguia negar nada para seu irmão, Gabriel se viu aceitando os avanços, os convites para saídas — sem namorados envolvidos —, os sorrisos que pareciam ter uma pitada de sugestão, os toques nos quais ele podia identificar uma intenção oculta, a qual ele preferia ignorar. Devia ser coisa de sua cabeça; de tanto projetar seus desejos no irmão, tinha começado a enxergá-los também nele.

 _Tinha_ que ser isso. Porque, a cada dia, aquele controle do qual ele tinha se orgulhado tanto — os sentimentos que ele tinha prendido dentro de uma espécie de represa — se agitava mais e mais, ameaçando quebrar. E uma vez que ele derramasse tudo em cima do irmão, não teria volta; Thomás também o consideraria um doente e estaria tudo perdido.

— Sabe qual é a boa notícia do ano? — Thomás entrou no quarto rapidamente, parecendo feliz e bonito como sempre era. Os dezoito anos tinham feito bem para ele, dando-lhe um ar mais maduro, embora, em essência, fossem os mesmos cabelos compridos e despenteados, o mesmo queixo largo e a mesma pele escura. — Eu. Passei. No. Vestibular!

— Mas isso é ótimo! — Gabriel se levantou e abraçou o irmão, rodopiando com ele nos braços por um instante. Quando parou, os dois tinham os rostos próximos, e Thomás o encarava daquela mesma maneira sugestiva, que a cada dia ficava mais difícil para Gabriel dizer que era impressão sua... Engoliu em seco e desatou a falar: — Passou em que posição? Quando vai começar? Quais são os preparativos? E...

— CARA, NÃO IMPORTA! — riu o irmão, parecendo absolutamente satisfeito, leve e feliz. — Não importa nada, vamos comemorar, vamos fazer qualquer coisa!

Gabriel soltou-o e foi em direção ao guarda-roupa, já tencionando pegar alguma roupa mais elaborada para usar.

— Você quer sair?

— Não, vamos comemorar aqui mesmo! Vamos comprar alguma bebida barata e umas porcarias e vamos ficar por aqui! Quero comemorar com meu irmão. — Thomás sorriu para ele e Gabriel sentiu um arrepio. — Afinal, eu me afastei completamente do convívio social nos últimos meses, mesmo.

Ele caminhou até Gabriel e enganchou seu braço de maneira familiar no pescoço do irmão, os dois sorrindo felizes enquanto caminhavam para fora da casa, em direção ao mercadinho da esquina. Como Thomás falou, eles não compraram nada que prestasse: várias porcarias gordurosas como balas, chips, uma batata ruffles tamanho gigante de churrasco, bolacha recheada — o que se destoava completamente do resto —, salame e mortadela, acompanhados por dois litros de catuaba. Ia ser uma noite para acabar com estômago e fígado de uma vez só, mas nenhum dos dois estava se importando muito. Voltaram para casa e começaram a encher a cara.

No começo estavam muito bem, bebendo e comendo normalmente, relembrando a adolescência dos dois — com ênfase nos momentos mais vergonhosos — até que a comida acabou e ficou só a bebida; e sendo Thomás muito mais resistente para álcool que seu irmão, logo Gabriel estava ligeiramente mais alterado, falando muito e rindo bastante.

— E teve aquela vez que saímos eu e o Douglas e você e o Felipe e no fim nossos namorados terminaram no soco, lembra? — Ele riu alto e de maneira exagerada. — Eu nunca vi o Douglas daquele jeito de novo!

Thomás sorriu de maneira levemente maliciosa, como se o assunto o tivesse deixado satisfeito de um jeito ruim.

— O Felipe provocou. Ele não sabia ficar quieto. Mas o Douglas ter se irritado... Foi estranho, ele era tão calminho. — Sua voz estava levemente pastosa, mas aquilo era a única coisa que o denunciava e Gabriel sentiu uma pontada de inveja de sua resistência. — Sinto saudades do Douglas. Ele foi seu único namorado, né?

— Foi. — Gabriel bebeu um longo gole de catuaba. — Sinto falta dele. Nós conversamos às vezes, ele é meu melhor amigo.

O irmão ergueu levemente as sobrancelhas.

— E por que você nunca arranjou outro namorado? Eu meio que fui um sacana contigo... — Ele soluçou. — Te levando para todos os lugares com meus namorados e obrigando você a escutar a gente fazer sexo.

— Fico... Feliz... Por você admitir que foi sacanagem. — Gabriel sorriu. — Mas eu não estive interessado em ninguém nesse meio tempo. Eu sempre fui apaixonado por um cara... Mas... Ele nunca gostaria de mim.

 _Nunca gostaria,_ pensou Gabriel, as palavras girando no turbilhão bêbado de sua mente. _Nunca gostará._

— É idiota o tal cara. Tenho um irmão bonito e gente boa. Quem não iria querê-lo?

_Você._

— É — concordou, rindo, embora não tivesse graça, embora fosse triste, embora fosse uma piada terrível do destino. — Ele é realmente um idiota.

Depois disso, a conversa se tornou uma bagunça em sua cabeça, o álcool bagunçando a cabeça dos dois e, quando deu por si, Gabriel acordava de um sonho confuso, o irmão ao seu lado na cama, abraçando-o possessivamente pela cintura em seu sono. Em algum momento da noite, eles tinham dormido, percebeu.

As horas de sono — ele não sabia quantas eram, mas calculou que fosse algo entre duas e três da madrugada — que dormira tinham ajudado a escoar o álcool de seu sangue e pensamentos e ele se sentia bastante sóbrio, embora houvessem alguns traços de embriaguez que ele não podia ignorar. Lentamente, tentando não acordar o irmão, Gabriel desenroscou os braços dele de sua cintura e tateou seu criado-mudo cegamente à procura do maço de cigarros, levantando-se torpemente da cama com um cigarro e o isqueiro em mãos. Caminhou até a janela, observando o céu escuro acima dele e suas milhares de estrelas com certa nostalgia, e acendeu seu fumo.

O tempo pareceu parar. Era terrível, era suicídio, mas ele se sentia bem. Sentia-se quase... Externo. Como se tudo aquilo fosse a vida de outra pessoa, não a dele — como se todos aqueles anos de sentimentos reprimidos não fossem dele. Apenas um mero observador.

Ele teria ficado ali por horas naqueles delírios se o irmão também não tivesse acordado, os cabelos apontando para todas as direções em um arranjo engraçado, e caminhado até ele, abraçando-o forte pelas costas num gesto repentino. Gabriel nada disse, embora tivesse ficado subitamente alerta, as mãos de Thomás subindo e descendo pela extensão de sua barriga de maneira sinuosa. Ele devia estar querendo enlouquecê-lo. Só podia.

— Por que você se mata desse jeito? — Thomás sussurrou, o ar contra a nuca dele, cada palavra pronunciada tão lentamente que parecia uma carícia, e Gabriel prendeu a respiração. — Você não pensa, não é? Não se importa com os outros, não se importa comigo.

— É claro que eu me importo — respondeu Gabriel, a voz baixa demais. — Mas eu me importo comigo também.

Thomás beijou sua nuca suavemente.

— Mas eu sou a pessoa que mais te ama, e você está me colocando fora de jogo... Por quê?

 _Eu tentei ser uma boa pessoa para compensar._ As mãos de Thomás em sua barriga se intrometeram por debaixo da blusa, tão suaves no deslizar por sua pele que quase faziam cócegas. _O que eu fiz para merecer isso, Deus?_

— Porque... — Ele parou, sendo acompanhado pelas mãos de Thomás, o que foi certo alívio para clarear seus pensamentos. Não havia como dizer aquilo, nem com os vestígios de álcool em sua corrente sanguínea. Fim da linha. — Nós temos que tomar caminhos distintos. Eu preciso parar de amar você.

Ele sentiu o irmão retomar os beijos, descendo-os por seu ombro e então subi-los até a orelha. O que estava acontecendo?

— Você não me ama? — Thomás disse em seu ouvido, cada palavra lhe lançando arrepios pelo corpo. — Diga. Você não me ama?

Estava tão difícil pensar... As mãos do irmão em sua barriga, os beijos no lóbulo de sua orelha — toda a estranheza daquela situação — somados aos vestígios de álcool em seu sangue o tornaram fraco; Gabriel sentiu crescer em si, aos poucos, uma urgência de falar, de deixar tudo claro, de acabar com aquilo, finalmente. As palavras deixaram seus lábios junto com a sua respiração, baixas e fracas como seu autocontrole:

— Eu amo. Mas do jeito errado. Do jeito que é pecado. Mas eu amo.

Nenhum dos dois disse nada por um momento.

— Se vire para mim, Gabriel — disse enfim Thomás, sua voz parecendo ligeiramente trêmula agora. — Apenas se vire para mim.

E assim ele o fez, encarando-o nos olhos tão idênticos aos seus, ao mesmo tempo em que tão diferentes, porque aquele era Thomás e ele era Gabriel, e o destino os fizera gêmeos num erro do acaso. Os olhos de seu irmão brilhavam, de felicidade ou nojo ou repulsa, ele não sabia, mas não foi lhe dado tempo para pensar; Thomás se aproximava, centímetro a centímetro, até que eles estavam tão próximos quanto haviam estado quase três anos antes, quando o irmão lhe dissera que não conseguia imaginar um futuro onde Gabriel não estivesse lá. Só que, desta vez, o irmão não quebrou seu coração com palavras de afeto fraternais; dessa vez, e Gabriel ficou se perguntando se _só dessa vez,_ Thomás o beijou.

E era bom. Era bom porque era Thomás e era bom porque era uma harmonia perfeita, o beijo rápido e exigente de duas pessoas que não tinham tempo a perder, cansadas demais de esperar para se enrolarem em fazer tudo gradativamente; Thomás o beijava com selvageria e Gabriel sentia os gemidos virem do fundo de sua garganta, dirigidos pelo prazer das mãos do irmão em seu corpo, onde quer que elas pudessem alcançar, e dos lábios demandantes contra os seus, dentes e língua trabalhando para deixá-lo levemente desorientado.

Ele se perguntou se era um sonho — mas o corpo colado a ele, tão junto a si que eles podiam se fundir, era bem real. Era real o contorno das costas, as nádegas que ele apertou sem dó, apenas para escutar gemidos, o contorno as pernas que se apertaram contra ele quando Gabriel o carregou tropegamente de volta para a cama. Não havia mais pensamentos ali; apenas a urgência de seus desejos prestes a serem realizados.

— Você... — Thomás retirou sua blusa enquanto beijava seu pescoço, dando-lhe um chupão que fez Gabriel arquejar. — Eu venho sonhando com isso. Há meses.

— Eu também. Mas há anos. — Gabriel puxou o ar quando o Thomás lhe deu outro chupão, dessa vez na junção do pescoço com o ombro e, gemendo alto, puxou os cabelos do irmão para nivelar seus rostos, beijando-o novamente nos lábios. Foi desesperado e atrapalhado, mas o embalo o ajudou a tirar a blusa de seu irmão por cima de suas cabeças e descer a mão por cada centímetro de pele exposta, sentindo o irmão se arrepiar por cima dele. Estava _realmente_ acontecendo aquilo; eles realmente estavam se beijando daquela maneira. Ele se sentiu ligeiramente tonto. — Há tantos, tantos anos...

Thomás sorriu para ele, seus rostos nivelados, e por um segundo, eles se encararam. Havia mil coisas sendo ditas ali, mas Gabriel não tinha paciência para interpretá-las como mereciam; puxou o irmão pelo pescoço novamente e eles estavam se beijando, ele descendo as mãos sinuosamente pela barriga de Thomás até deslizá-las por dentro da calça jeans larga que usava, acariciando seu membro semi desperto com movimentos lentos e torturantes. Com deleite maldoso, ele observou o irmão esconder seu rosto na curva de seu pescoço enquanto gemia e gemia, as mãos tentando encontrar o caminho para retribuir o favor, mas nunca conseguindo chegar lá — todas as vezes em que os dedos de Thomás se insinuavam por dentro de sua calça, Gabriel aumentava o ritmo, apenas para ver o irmão arquejar, sons incompreensíveis deixando seus lábios.

Era lindo.

Quando se deu por satisfeito em seu serviço, o pênis de seu irmão bem teso dentro da calça, Gabriel o soltou, rindo da expressão entorpecidamente indignada no rosto de Thomás.

— Você está sendo injusto.

— Com quem interessa, não.

Ele cerrou os olhos para Gabriel, parecendo indignado, até que um brilho malicioso despontou neles e logo Gabriel estava sendo beijado novamente, com tanta selvageria que perdeu o fôlego. Maldosamente se aproveitando de sua desorientação, Thomás não perdeu tempo em masturbá-lo com uma lentidão ainda mais torturante do aquela na qual tinha sido acariciado, beijando o pescoço do irmão com languidez, brincando com seus mamilos, descendo a língua sinuosamente pelo seu abdômen até chegar na barra da calça.

— Devo? — Ele subiu novamente os beijos, escutando o suspirar frustrado de Gabriel. — Acho que não. Você passou _anos_ apaixonado por mim e não me disse _nada._ Por quê?

— Eu devia? — Gabriel respirava rápido embaixo dele. — Era doentio.

— Você está me chamando de doentio?

Thomás lentamente desabotoou a calça do irmão e a desceu apenas o suficiente para conseguir seu intento; acariciando o pênis dele por cima do tecido, alternando entre rápido e devagar, ele sorriu de forma maliciosa ao ver Gabriel se contorcendo por debaixo dele, todas as suas tentativas de resposta sendo engolidas pelos gemidos que Thomás conseguia lhe arrancar, afogando-se com o seu próprio ar. Era ótimo e Gabriel estava realmente acreditando que não podia melhorar, até que seu irmão abaixou sua cueca e o tomou na boca.

— Thomás! — arquejou, vendo e _sentindo_ o que a boca de seu irmão fazia com ele, sempre naquela mesma lentidão torturante que o fazia arquejar por mais e mais. Sem pensar, ele levou a mão aos cabelos de seu irmão, mas Thomás a afastou com uma tapa e parou seus movimentos, o encarando com uma seriedade lúbrica por cima de seu membro duro.

— Sem mãos. — Ele lambeu o pênis languidamente, da base à glande, Gabriel arqueando todo o corpo junto com o movimento. — Ou eu não brinco mais.

Não foi preciso uma segunda ordem; Thomás voltou a seu serviço e Gabriel cravou seus dedos no lençol, tentando segurar a voz para não acordar sua mãe, a dois quartos de distância, mas não era fácil, não com a língua e lábios de seu irmão o dirigindo para a loucura, sussurros de _geme para mim, sim, meu nome, sim, desse jeito_ forçando entrada por seus ouvidos e tirando-o de si. Quando finalmente gozou, foi abrasador, e ele gritou o nome de seu irmão, uma leve canseira o tomando enquanto Thomás o escalava e dava um leve beijo em sua bochecha.

— Não acabamos ainda — avisou, o tom ébrio. — Mas precisamos de um banho.

Gabriel não estava em condições de discordar dele; Gabriel não estava em condições de nada. Torpemente, acompanhou seu irmão quando este o puxou pelo pulso, ambos caminhando rapidamente até o banheiro, onde começaram a se beijar antes mesmo que a água começasse a cobri-los. Era um tipo de beijo mais carinhoso do que aqueles que tinham trocado antes, língua e lábios suaves uns contra os outros, mas Gabriel ainda conseguia sentir chamas de desejo queimando por baixo da superfície do que estavam fazendo. Aquilo o agradava.

— Eu tenho um irmão bonitão. — Thomás mordeu seu lábio de baixo, levemente, sorrindo sacana. — Um irmão bem bonitão.

— Eu também tenho. — Gabriel se inclinou e beijou-o no pescoço, dando-lhe fortes chupões para se vingar dos de mais cedo, o modo como seu nome deixava os lábios do irmão soando como um incentivo e tanto. — Ambos somos. Somos idênticos.

Thomás riu para ele como se aquilo fosse a melhor coisa que já escutara, a constatação do amor doentio que sentiam, sua forma mais particular de narcisismo, mas não importava muito; era naquele sorriso que Gabriel tinha que se concentrar, no modo como o irmão respirava superficial e rapidamente, no jeito como os cabelos dele se grudavam ao seu rosto, um charme a ser citado separadamente.

No exato momento em que a água parou de cair, Gabriel já o estava beijando novamente, conduzindo-o ao quarto em meio às suas passadas descoordenadas, jogando-o na cama e atacando sem dó todo o seu tronco molhado. Não importava que aquela cama se molhasse, afinal — ele tinha a impressão de que, depois daquela noite, eles passariam a dividir a mesma. Só importavam os gemidos e o modo como Thomás acariciou seus cabelos quando Gabriel também o tomou na boca, rápido e sem paciência para rodeios, o cântico de _Gabriel Gabriel Gabriel Gabriel_ entrando em seus ouvidos como uma espécie de melodia. Quando ele sentiu que seu irmão estava perto, bem perto, cessou seus movimentos, rindo da expressão de indignação dele enquanto abria desesperadamente as gavetas do criado-mudo à procura de lubrificantes e camisinhas. Thomás estava sempre namorando, ele tinha que ter aquelas coisas ali — porque Gabriel as tinha em suas próprias coisas, mas não contava que ia conseguir chegar tão longe.

— Terceira gaveta — disse Thomás, a voz baixa e rouca. — O que você pretende fazer, faça depressa.

Gabriel abriu a terceira gaveta e ali estava. Ele espremeu uma parte considerável do líquido viscoso em seus dedos e os levou à sua entrada, deslizando o primeiro dedo para dentro com um arquejo de dor; havia muito tempo que ele não fazia aquilo e estava desacostumado, seu corpo rejeitando a invasão com pontadas de dor desagradáveis que poderiam desanimar alguém mais fraco. Não ele, entretanto; não com Thomás o observando se preparar com olhos dilatados de desejo, uma luxúria ébria neles que fez Gabriel gemer baixinho. Aquilo ia até o final.

Ele trabalhou em si mesmo com eficiência com aquele único dedo até poder introduzir o segundo. A mesma dor foi sentida, fazendo-o gemer baixo, esquecido de como aquilo era desconfortável no começo. Sempre fora, na verdade. Mas ele manteve o contato visual com seu irmão e introduziu o terceiro, agüentando a dor do melhor modo que conseguiu, seus gemidos parecendo apenas inflamar Thomás mais e mais.

— Você é o cara mais gostoso que já comi. — Ele apertou os quadris de Gabriel com força quando o irmão se posicionou em cima se si, pronto para se sentar sobre seu membro teso. — Fico me perguntando onde eu estava com a cabeça... para não te enxergar.

— Em você mesmo. — Gabriel se sentou, lentamente, e doeu. Doeu da mesma forma como tinham doído os dedos, embora aquilo ali fosse lhe dar recompensas melhores; ele sabia. — Em você mesmo esse tempo todo, seu egoísta.

E com o membro todo dentro dele, Gabriel começou seu trabalho.

Era cansativa a posição que tinha escolhido para começar, mas não se arrependia. Não se arrependia de ver seu irmão, apertando seus quadris com força enquanto o ajudava nos movimentos, gemendo descontrolado tal como ele — _mais rápido, sim, Gabriel, Gabriel, sim_ —, deixando marcas em sua pele pela força com que o segurava, mas Gabriel não queria que ele o largasse, nunca mais. E quando os arrepios de prazer começaram a varrê-lo, as estocadas o fazendo gritar enquanto Thomás o masturbava rapidamente, incentivando-o com palavras, Gabriel conseguiu perfeitamente se ver fazendo aquilo outras dezenas de vezes. Todos os dias, pelo resto de sua vida, independente do que os outros pensassem.

Gozou. E continuou seus movimentos até que o irmão também o tivesse feito, caindo por cima dele com exaustão, os dois suados, ofegantes e satisfeitos.

— Nenhum dos meus outros namorados me deu isso — disse Thomás, depois de alguns minutos de silêncio preenchido apenas pelo som sincronizado de suas respirações. — Eu prefiro que você não fuja de mim, Gabriel. Você é meu irmão, você é meu gêmeo, você é _meu._ Nós perdemos tempo demais negando isso para nós mesmos.

— Ainda é doentio.

— E não vai mudar. É mais fácil lidar com isso. — O irmão beijou sua testa suavemente, o carinho do gesto deixando Gabriel quase emocionado. — Você é meu. Não me faça ter que caçar você. Você é meu, meu, meu... Não vou deixar você ir.

As palavras não faziam muito sentido, mas Gabriel entendeu perfeitamente o significado; e deu sua concordância na forma de um casto beijo na bochecha de seu irmão já semi adormecido, aparentemente mergulhado demais em seu sono para fazer qualquer coisa além de dar um sorriso torpe de satisfação e dormir.

Gabriel, contudo, não adormeceu. Ao invés disso, nu e moído de cansaço, as primeiras dores já começando a aparecer, ele caminhou até o criado-mudo de sua própria cama — constando com certo divertimento que Thomás tinha adormecido na cama molhada, e acordaria com uma friagem no dia seguinte — e pegou outro cigarro do maço, caminhando com ele até a janela, onde o acendeu rapidamente. Triste, observou as formas da fumaça de insinuarem no ar acima dele, não tão cheio de estrelas como antes, porque a chuva se aproximava e as nuvens tinham encoberto a paisagem — e ali, matando-se só mais um pouco com aquele vício, Gabriel se permitiu pensar no que tinha feito. Nas conseqüências. Em como seria dali para frente.

No dia seguinte, pararia de fumar.

No dia seguinte, encararia seu irmão e fosse o que fosse.

No dia seguinte, ele daria um jeito em sua vida, inscreveria-se em algum vestibular, caçaria seu rumo.

Naquele momento, entretanto, ele só não queria dormir e descobrir que tudo aquilo fora só mais um de seus sonhos, um daqueles malditos sonhos vívidos que o tinham mantido vivo por todos aqueles anos. Podia perfeitamente ser mais um devaneio, assim como perfeitamente podia ser o barato de alguma das drogas que ele vinha provando. Era o mais provável. Mas só para o caso de não ser, para a mínima possibilidade de aquilo realmente ter sido verdade, Gabriel soltou ar lentamente, a fumaça desenhando a noite com sua miríade de formas, e começou a rezar.

_Pai nosso, que estás no céu..._


End file.
